1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to ejectors, and particularly, to a battery ejector and electronic device using the battery ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, etc. Conventional batteries are detachably received in the electronic device to ensure the batteries and inner circuits of the electronic devices are protected.
The electronic device typically includes a battery, a housing defining a battery chamber for assembling the battery therein, and a cover detachably assembled to the housing to envelop the battery within the battery accommodating space. However, the user usually needs to apply a large force to disassemble the tightly secured battery from the battery chamber of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.